Misty Morning Stroll
by Lupiya Salmar
Summary: Veela!Harry HPDM SLASH.Harry learns what blood really runs through his veins. Slow relationship and possible M rating in future chapters.
1. The Clock Struck Twelve

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix was down right gloomy. Gloomier even then before the last heir of the property died. It all seemed to make the death of Harry Potters godfather more pronounced and dreadful as the house seemed to take on his mood.

Harry Potter was not an ordinary boy in many ways. One, he had a strange lightning bolt scar on his forehead that would glow green at times and give him severe head aches. Two, he really wanted to get back to school and his classes. Three, He was a wizard. Bur even in the wizarding world, with its flying brooms and cauldrons of potions, he was an oddity.

Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord, Voldemort when he was a year old. The wizard had killed his parents with two words, Avarda Kedavra, and had turned on the little boy but was unable to kill him. Instead, he had been banished from his body and left only enough power to seek another body deep in the Albanian forests. Harry Potter had become famous but at the price of a family. He had been sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle who hated magic to the core of their existence.

Harry lay in his bed at Number 12 Grimmuald Place, staring at the ceiling numbly. If he didn't move, it wouldn't hurt, he thought over and over. As of late, Harry Potter found his back feeling as though it were to snap in half at any second. However, if he stayed completely still, he just felt numbed over.

Now, you must be wondering why Harry was not at Number 4 Privet Drive with the Dursley's. After the incident at the Ministry, Dumbledore had kept a close eye on our ebony haired friend. But he could not keep tabs on him if he was locked in his room at the muggles home, waiting for Mistress Death to sweep him away in his grief. So, it had been decided that Harry would be placed at the Headquarters for his own safety.

The Order members, pitying him and giving words of sympathy gave Harry quite a lot of attention. This did nothing but fuel his anger as he knew that they just didn't want their savior to commit suicide because he knew he had been the one to kill his godfather, Sirius Black.

Sirius Black was an off limits topic and everyone knew and abided this unspoken law. Everyone but Remus Lupin, Sirius' best friend in their school days and after his break out from prison. Remus seemed to want to get a rise from the boy.

"I just want you to let it out." A choked up Remus whispered teary eyed after a cold refusal to be let into Harry's room. "Why can't you realize it's OK to cry in front of others?" His response was dull grunt from the other side of the door.

No one had been inside Harry's room or seen him since he had last closed the door, a solid week ago. Molly Weasley had been deeply upset about this, as she believed her surrogate son was surely trying to starve himself. No matter what spells or curses, even manual work, could open the door. Some how, Harry had locked his door so that not even Dumbledore could get it open.

It was due to Harry's magic that the door had stayed so stubbornly shut. He had not meant for it to happen but after a while of people trying to get him to talk about how he felt. It was now, the day before his birthday, that they gave him quiet time. Harry doubted though that his magic would be able to keep the door shut much longer and soon it would break.

So, there Harry was, on the brink of dying from boredom. He hadn't moved for the past 6 days and not only was he ready to keel over in hunger and allow his parched throat water but he also needed to use the loo quite badly. It was currently quite late, near midnight, he believed, and the pain in his back was becoming quite pronounced.

Downstairs he heard a dong from the old Grandfather clock in the hall.It was amazing in his opinion that old Mrs. Black didn't start to scream at the noise as he could hear it all the way up in his room. The clock continued to gong loudly and on the 9th gong, something happened.

Gong (9)

Harry felt his blood begin to rush faster in is body.

Gong (10)

His stomach was furling and unfurling and it was tearing at him viciously.

Gong (11)

The pain in his back was killing him, his skin was being ripped open on each shoulder blade a million times and blood was seeping into the sheets.

Gong (12)

Harry let out a blood-curdling scream.

Remus Lupin awoke to the sound of some one screaming out in pain and fright. It seemed as though the person was right next to him or outside the door. Even across the hall. Remus froze up, eyes wide. Harry was across the hall. Throwing his sheets off of him and bounding to the door, wrenching it open while still in his pajamas.

"_HARRY!"_ He shouted, banging on the teens door, attempting to plow though it. Down stairs, Mrs. Black had woken and begun to shriek in symphony with Harry. Several other Order members, who were staying at the Headquarters, came dashing from their own rooms. "What in blazes is going on, Remus?" Minerva McGonagall asked in a panicky voice.

"Harry! Something's happening! If only he'd unlock this bloody-" Remus' voice trailed off. The screams had stopped, leaving only Mrs. Black to shout. With one last bang on the door with Remus' fist, it slowly unlocked and creaked open.

"Harry?" Remus' voice constricted. The sight truly scared him. "Someone get Madame Pomfrey…Minerva, get Dumbledore, _now_." Everyone obeyed the whispered voice and two of the four refused to even look into the room.

Harry lay, motionless, in a puddle of blood that dripped onto the floor. His face was a deadly white and- it was astounding-enormous, bird-like wings darker than the sky outside poked out of his red-stained back. The nightclothes he had been wearing lay in shreds around him getting stained a brilliant crimson. Sweat covered his face and a few trickles of blood poured from the corner of his lips. Messy black hair was now slightly curled and long with dark red streaks. Harry's jaw was sharper and his face more handsome.

He looked like Sirius with dash of Lily, no James visible. There was quiet, meaning someone had closed the curtains of Mrs. Blacks portrait. Just behind him, footsteps were heard racing up the stairs. It was Dumbledore who reached the room first. He halted and his face mirrored Remus'.

"What happened, Remus?" There was an impatient note in his question. Remus just opened his mouth, but closed it again and shook his head, not taking his eyes off Harry. Dumbledore took this as an, _I don't have a clue_, and Madame Pomfrey came up from the rear.

With a gasp, she pushed both out of her way and rushed to Harry's side. Checking his pulse, she found it weak, as though he were sleeping. She relaxed a slight bit and began to take in what she had to fix up before getting him to the Hospital Wing.

Quickly she conjured an enormous roll of bandages and gauze. Rushing now, she wrapped the bandages around the wings tightly, though quite messily with the ointment tucked in. Turning back to the two stunned in the doorway she said with great irritation, as the bandages began to unstick and she had to hold them herself. "Headmaster, could you _please_ stop standing there like a buffoon and conjure a stretcher? I'm afraid I'm a bit tied up."

Dumbledore shook his head to clear his mind and shakily did as asked. Remus stepped forwards and help lift Harry onto the floating fabric (" Magic will just cause further damage to him!"). Madame Pomfrey found herself running down the stairs, holding one base of Harry's new wings, and Remus holding the other to keep the bandages from spilling over, while Dumbledore readied the floo.

"Headmaster! We cannot use magic on him! We'll have to find another way!" She cried, slightly distraught. Eyes widening, Dumbledore ran as fast as he could (quite fast for his age) to the front door and pulled it open. "Wait!" Remus mumbled, using his free hand to snatch up his cloak from the hooks on the wall.

"Mr. Lupin!" shrieked Madame Pomfrey, "This is no time to worry about catching the flu!" It felt quite odd hearing that from the nurse who would fuss if someone had even the slightest cough. "Harry won't like being seen in public, not like this and the _Prophet _would have a field day!" Remus replied, attempting to throw the cloak over Harry.

Realizing this, Madame Pomfrey helped until it looked as though they were hauling a large sculpture underneath. "Hurry, now!"

Dumbledore called the Night Bus as soon as they got outside. "What can we do for yeh?" Stan asked but was pushed aside as they came barreling up the steps. "What in the name of me 'ead!" He was silenced and Dumbledore said, "Get to Hogwarts, this is very important!" Stan, with all respects to the old man nodded and told Ernie what to do.

With a bang, they were dodging trees and the like. "Wha' are yeh doin' out so late?" Stan inquired lazily. "And yeh realize tha' yeh all owes me 2 galleons each?" Dumbledore dug through his pockets and tossed 6 galleons into Stan's hand. "Life and death situation, hurry it-" The bus came to a stop and before Stan could say a word, they were at the bottom of the steps.

After a rough climb, the group found themselves at the castle doors; Dumbledore shoved them open and set off immediately to find his Potions professor. Kicking the Hospital Wing doors open, Remus ran to the nearest bed and gently raised Harry onto it.

"Mr. Lupin, I need you to explain everything that you know," Madame Pomfrey said in a low, harsh voice. Remus swallowed hard and replied quietly, "Harry locked himself in his room all summer, he didn't eat as far as we know. Tonight I heard screaming from Harry's room and I found him like this…" His voice faded as something outside caught his eye.

A disfigured shadow showed up against the lightening sky. As it got closer, it was discernable as an owl. Unfortunately for Remus, who had been directly in front of the window, it became discernable right when it slammed into his face. Literally. The large owl seemed to be unable to stop moving, thus smacking Remus in the head multiple times with a stay wing.

Finally, he tore the owl away from him for it landed on the rail of Harry's bed and stick out a leg like it nothing had had happened to ruffle it's dark gray feathers.

Remus snatched the letter and the owl took off again and nearly slammed into the window frame as it did so. After glaring at the back of the owl, Remus flipped the envelope over to the front.

Harry James Potter

The third bed from the Door

Hospital Wing

Hogwarts

There was no return address. Madame Pomfrey looked up from spreading sanctimonia

potion around the bases of Harry's wings, "What is that?" Remus only grunted to her in response, still rather sour at being attacked by a _bird_.

Madame Pomfrey gave him an irate look and said, "Mr. Potter will be fine, I believe. I'm afraid I do not have an idea in the slightest of what has occurred. I will have to call St. Mungos to send a PMI." Remus grunted again. Madame Pomfrey completely gave up starting a conversation with the man and left her patient and the werewolf alone as she headed to the fireplace.

**

* * *

A/N**

**PMI stands for PRIVATE MEDI INVESTIGATOR**

**Sanctimonia is Latin for PURITY**

**R&R**


	2. The Findings of a Veela

St. Mungos Hospital for Maladies and Injuries was bustling and jostling with patients and visitors. Medi- Witches and Wizards were running back and forth in an attempt to keep everything sterile and in order while it the crowd seemed to thicken more. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had been highly active, pulling a CODE RED at the Aurora Department who ended the day spreading teams across Great Britain to cover up the attacks.

The Secretary at the desk was near ready to tear her hair out, what with the fifty plus guest waiting in line impatiently because the all thought their business for being there was more important. Family members were pouring over her desk, wild eyes and worried questions if their husbands, wives, children were alright and when a shout came from behind her, where she thought would be the only unoccupied area, she screamed in frustration.

"Gardenia! Dear, Calm down! Don't give yourself a heart attack!" Madame Pomfrey stood in front of Gardenia, hands up in a calming gesture. Her eyes widened at the monstrous crowds, "What on Earth-" Gardenia interrupted.

"PLEASE! POPPY! You have to lend a hand here! There's too much work and not enough Meds! You're the best Healer in Britain, you can get it all done speedy, like!" Gardenia was on her knees begging Poppy, wringing her hands. Poppy smiled faintly, "Yes alright then, sis," she pulled her sister to her feet. "But I'll need you to send a PMI to Hogwarts." Gardenia nodded quickly, face wet from stressed tears.

Gardenia rifled through the book of patients on her desk, dodging the many witches and wizards demanding service. "Here," She pointed at Page 937. "The Monateague Mallet' ward for 'Nasty Scars and Cursed Injuries' is filled to the brim with patients." Poppy nodded and was about to run through a hidden door on the left that led to the lift, but instead ran to the desk and shouted, much to the surprise of the people in 'line'.

"_Listen up!_" Everyone went silent, staring at her in disbelief, "_Everyone keep it down and form a line! We'll get to each of you so no rush! Be good or I'll make any operation you have in the future a painful one!_" With that, Poppy left and Gardenia gave a watery smile to the first person in line. But before she took care of her customers, she would fill her end of the bargain.

Gardenia stuck her head in the fireplace. "Chang! You're needed at the Hogwarts Hospital Wing!"

* * *

Remus sat down tiredly. This was doing him no good, being woken up BEFORE the crack of dawn, his best friend's son looking half-dead. He didn't know if his heart would be able to take much more of this. He looked at the letter in his hands. Who was it from? He was about to open it when the doors banged open and an irate potions master stormed in with a few vials at his side.

"Here," He shoved them into Remus' arms, causing the letter to fall to the ground. "Give him one sip of each every hour." Just as quickly as he came, he left. Remus looked forlornly over at Harry, on his stomach with his wings wilting. As Severus hadn't freaked out, Dumbledore must have told him what to expect.

With a deep breath, Remus searched for a fever-reducing potion. It wouldn't do terribly much but he supposed it would help. Ignoring the letter for now, he came around to the side of the injured boy's bed and wondered just HOW he was to do this without harming him further. After failing to awkwardly attempt to roll Harry over onto his back without crushing his wings, he gave up and decided to just wait for Poppy to return.

"What's taking that darned witch so long!" He eventually burst out. Should it take this long to get a PMI? A burst of green flames from the fireplace caused him to jump and he said irately, "Poppy! What too you-" It wasn't Poppy Pomfrey standing on the grating. It was Cho Chang who could only blink at him in confusion and surprise.

With a cough Remus muttered, blushing, "Sorry about that Miss Chang…" Cho just smiled faintly and replied, "That's alright Professor Lupin. I was sent ahead because Madame Pomfrey was needed." Remus felt himself twitch when she called him 'Professor' and told her flat out. "I'm not your teacher anymore Miss. Chang, I feel old enough as it is thank you. "

Turning to the boy in the bed, Remus really DID feel quite aged. Bending over to pick up the letter that had been abandoned on the floor, He showed Cho her patient. "Is that- Is that Harry?" She nearly shrieked. Remus winced and nodded. "We don't know what happened."

Cho immediately seemed to start taking mental notes and mumbled allowed the new characteristics that had appeared. She whipped out a small book from her pocket that read 'The Medi Field Guide' and after a few page turns, snapped it shut.

"He's a veela." She said simply and blinked again. Remus choked and stared at her.

"Excuse me?" He said, coughing.

"He. Is. A. Veela. At least, half, that is."

How the girl could say that so calmly, Remus hadn't a clue. Unconsciously, he gave his arm and painful pinch and yelped. Cho turned to him confused. "What's wrong?" Remus gave her an irritated glance. "Harry is a veela? You can say it as though you knew all along." Cho shrugged and muttered something under her breath. "Excuse me?" Remus asked.

"I DID know."

* * *

A Malfoy could do many things. Gain the public's full respect, kill a muggle or mudblood (without the ministers knowing, of course, the fool), Sit back and bark orders at the enslaved house elves, even by all of bloody Great Britain! But there were two things a Malfoy could never get away with. 1. Fidgeting 2. Sulking.

Draco, however, was doing just this minute. Draco was undeniably _bored_. When he was younger, he could just command the house elves to play with him but now, having turned sixteen two months ago, it would be unheard of. Sighing loudly, he flopped onto the grassy ground of the courtyard. The Malfoy manor was a good 20 acres large, as were all pureblood homes, and the manor it had 7 floors with over 200 house elves to take care of it.

Still, it was awfully lonely to be here by himself. His mother, Narcissa, had long since abandoned him and dropped her surname of 'Malfoy' in favor of her maiden name 'Narcissa Black' as the Malfoys were no longer respected in society.

Draco's was still in Azkaban. That was more of a relief than a burden. Mr. Malfoy always seemed to get an insane urge to use his son as a test dummy. In fact, he truly was only an experiment. His father had only gotten his mother pregnant to see what would happen. The Malfoy line had always been one of the veela, already tainted into halves, quarters and eighths. With another sigh Draco stood up and started to brush any dirt off his robes.

No one had ever cared who he was. They just looked at his name, then his looks, and last, his wealth. Never him, he was just and project his father had tried. A rather handsome project too. Being a quarter veela was still something. He had the silver blonde hair, as traditional when it comes to his breed.

Draco's ancestors were none other then the Pife Veelas. A pife veela was the most common veela in existence, of course, there are other breeds but not many. The Los Veela died out over a century ago because of their obsessive love of all sharp objects. As odd as it sounded, they were once a most intelligent creature, before they started inbreeding.

The only other veela than the Pife and the Los veela were called the Vox Vocis Veela. They were like shadows, black haired and they could melt into darkness at whim. But they were most famous for their voice. Vox Vocis meant Voice for a reason. Though most kept to themselves and one hadn't been known for decades, Draco had a hunch that Celestina Warbeck was one.

As he climbed back up to the manor, he changed his focus to his next year at Hogwarts. His father had already paid for his seven years, just in case something happened to him or his mother. Draco's father may not give a hoot about his son but he cared a great deal about his heir. There was an ache in his heart that brought him from his thoughts. Looking around, he realized that he had stopped and darkness had descended like a blanket over a bed.

Trying to shake the feeling away, he continued up to the manor but found the pain slowly transforming into a stabbing feeling. Clenching his teeth, he stumbled up the stairs of his home, some elves stopped their work to peek on him when he actually tripped on a scrunched up area of rug.

But he continued on and found hot tears streaming down his face when he had finally reached his room. Dragging himself to the bookcase to the right of the door, he ran his shaking hands over the titles, searching. They finally stopped on a book labeled _Important Facts About Magical Beings; The Veela _and pulled it off the shelf. Running through the pages he skimmed over the words with flittering eyes. After finding what he wanted, Draco voiced aloud the paragraph.

"_The veela has unique ways of finding its soul mate. Though little is known of the veela's mating Season, it has been theorized that the dominant and submissive of the pair act entirely different when the season approaches._

_The Dominant male/ female's hormones will go haywire when it senses its mate id ready physically for bonding. Depending on how dominant the veela is will determine the amount of pressure on his/her nerves system. If the dominant is protective of things he/she holds dear and easily enraged, the hormones will move at a painful rate in the lower areas of the body, namely the abdomen. The pain will come in waves every so often until said veela finds it mate in person. If a bit hot headed and arrogant but defensive, the veela will merely feel slightly squeamish until it reunites with its mate. _

_The Submissive veela's body will send signals to its soul mate when its body is fully matured to the right extent to produce. The submissive veela develops slower than a dominant veela because of its distinct dislike of other veela's at a young age. A veela must be near others of its kind to draw in the aura surrounding them. By the time a submissive veela reaches near the age of 15, or later depending on its habits, it will be willing to engage others of its species. When the submissive veela's body develops, it is quick and painful, rounding to about 5 minutes to fully transform. It is that exact moment that it sends the signal to its soul mate saying that it is ready._

* * *

There you go. A new chapter. 


	3. A Moment to Breathe

Harry didn't have a clue where he was. His stomach felt strangely warm and his back freezing, his body was throbbing and there was a tugging in his belly. But it wasn't unpleasant. No, actually it was quite a pleasurable feeling and he almost wanted to rub himself into whatever he was lying on. However, now was not the time.

Weakly, Harry lifted his arms, they felt dreadfully heavy, and attempted to shove off of what he was laying on and rolled over. He gave a yelp of pain when he felt something snap and through watery eyes looked of his shoulder. Feathers. He saw ebony feathers and gorgeous black wings coming from his shoulder blades. They were bent in a sickening way.

**Shame on you.**

Harry jumped in terror only to grit his teeth as the pain doubled. That was Sirius, he KNEW that voice! His godfather, his beloved godfather was speaking to him! But why couldn't he see him? **Yes, Harry it is me, Sirius Orion Black! Wonderful initials aren't they? SOB, bet dear old mum would have like to change my last name to something starting with a "D" just so it'd be SOD.**

Harry gave a cry and let the tears in his eyes pour down his face. **No, no, don't cry Harry- come on! I'm dead but I went out in action at least- **This was interrupted by louder sobbing. Growling the voice that was apparently Sirius Black began to panic in a way only he could over such a situation.

**Look- It's not your fault I died. O.K? **Harry nodded.** Good, now that's cleared up, I'm here to explain the facts of life! **Harry spoke up for the first time and whispered hoarsely, "Am I dead?" **No, you're not. Be glad about that too. Poor Moony wouldn't be able to take the stress.**

** Now, onto those facts of life I might of mentioned. Don't you go freaking out on me, but seeing as you've already noticed your wings and haven't shrieked yet is probably a good sign. Now, There are a few things that you need to know when you wake up. You see, you're not exactly human so to speak.**

Harry could only blink at the bluntness of his godfather. The man had no grace. **I'll forget you thought that if you'll just pay attention! **Sirius barked, true irritation in his voice. **As I said, you're not human. Your mum seems to have had a faint trace of veela blood and your father was a full-blooded one. That's the only reason he got all those girls to fawn over him. Put all his power into trying to get Lily to notice him.**

Though slightly stunned, Harry merely stared ahead of him. He had kind of suspected. After all, his mother seemed so beautiful. Though not in THAT way, not to him. Weakly, Harry rubbed his red eyes and asked, "Why didn't it come up sooner?" Expecting to hear his godfather's voice again, he was allowed a greater gift. The form of sheepish Sirius Black appeared like a fog, clear until it had gotten thick enough to seem solid.

**Well, you see, I didn't know… **Harry felt himself twitch. "How could you just not know?" His voice was tight and dangerous. Sirius continued, **Well, I really didn't think you'd be a submissive one, that's all…You're so…well…feisty-**

"_Submissive_!" Harry eyes scorched a hole through his god fathers head. "I am NOT submissive! I am NOT a GIRL!" Harry's wings shuddered and let out a sob of pain.

**Careful, careful! **Sirius cried in dismay as a trail of blood trickled down the feathers, a bone now pierced out of the flesh. **You broke one when you rolled over, they're brittle at first you know!** Harry hadn't known. In fact, he didn't know much of anything as his body was shaken with tremors. All he knew for sure was that a part of him that hadn't existed the other day was causing him severe pain and he wanted it to _stop_.

Unfortunately, wanting something does not always equal getting and this just happened to be one of those times. The ghostly apparition that was Sirius watched him writhe with great sadness, unable to help him in anyway. The darkness around them seemed engulfing and Harry wondered if he'd fall victim to it soon.

**Harry, we're running out of time. I know you in so much pain but you need to listen to me.** Gray eyes locked onto green and drew his attention from his wings to his godfather. **You are not a girl. Being submissive means nothing but you can carry a child if you wanted to. But that's up to you Harry, no one will decide what you are but **_**you**_.

Fresh tracks of tears rolled down Harry's cheeks. They'd never talked so personally as this, not since he told him of the Dursleys' mistreatment of him. He didn't want it to end. **There is someone out there waiting for you Harry. That person has been waiting for you so don't let your past get in the way of this. He'll make you happy even if you don't realize it at first.**

He? Harry felt cold. It didn't make sense that he'd be happy with a man. He loved girls, girls like Cho and maybe even Ginny. Sirius shook his head and made a hushing sound as if he read Harry's mind. **It doesn't matter Harry. You'll know it's right when you meet him. You will. Both of you will.**

With that last statement he started to fade and, panicked, Harry reached out for him beyond the blinding pain in his back and wings. Sobbing he cried out for Sirius to come back.

* * *

Harry snapped his eyes open, shocked at first to find himself with his face glued to a pillow. His stomach still felt warm while his back and something _else_ throbbed in pain.

'Wings,' he remembered with a choked sob. Thoughts of Sirius, thoughts of _him, _and worst of all, thoughts of what was happening to him flooded his mind and found it hard to breathe. Hands reached out from no where and removed the pillow, holding his head as voices coaxed him to relax and _breathe_.

Black spots filled his vision and he fell into nothingness.

* * *

"There's no reason to stay here."

"I want to make sure he's alright!"

"Do you not trust me as a mediwitch Mister Lupin?"

"You know that's not what I mean Poppy."

The second time Harry awoke was much less disastrous as the first. He felt oddly numb with a pleasant buzz in the back of his head. The voices had pulled him from his groggy state and he attempted sit up and see what was going on only for two set of hand to latch onto his shoulders and push him back down.

"Sorry Harry but we don't want to risk you hurting yourself again." He felt the hair on his head rise and fall at the closeness of the voice. Wait a moment…

He managed to lift one hand up to his head.

He had a crown of feathers. The one in front that started at his hairline went up, arching as though they were slicked back. The rest steadily turned downward so that at the very back, the feather that had moved at Remus' voice, was flat down.

Harry felt ready to faint again. Luckily he was spared the humiliation by a callused hand petting his _crown_. HE hadn't realized he'd begun to shake.

"It's alright Harry, you're okay. We'll get you through this, it'll be alright." Remus' voice soothed him and Harry felt his muscled slack until he was a puddle on the bed.

"I'm glad we got that calming draught into you earlier, Mister Potter. You're a seizure on legs." Perhaps his mind was a tad warped by the situation but Harry found that funny. _Very _funny. He released a wheezy chuckle and closed his eyes.

What a freak he'd become.

" I think we can let him up now. Just be careful."

_Careful, careful!_

His eyes clenched at the memory of Sirius' voice, but he pushed it to the back of his mind and focused on sitting up. He managed to crawl onto his knees relatively painlessly, however, straightening his back almost sent him face first into the mattress. He shuddered and found himself tipping back, unbalanced with the extra wait on his back.

He plopped onto his bottom and sighed heavily. His hair, which he was glad to know hadn't all been replace by feathers, was sticking to his face, drenched in grime and sweat. "How long was I sleeping?"

"We brought you in three days ago." Remus explained. "You woke up yesterday but passed out again. Harry nodded. He remembered that. Looking down he realized he wasn't wearing anything and his face flashed a vibrant red before snatching the sheet to wrap around his waist, earning a laugh from Remus.

Madame Pomfrey tsked at his bashful. "You were spurting blood just a few days ago and you're worried about being seen a bit bare? Silly child…"

Though Harry did not believe he was being silly at all, he didn't reply to the statement. "What's happened?" He asked Remus. "What's been going on?"

"Not much," Remus admitted. "Your friends were all disappointed that they couldn't come to see you but they've sent you plenty of gifts."

Harry hadn't noticed the large piles of sweets and cards on the nightstand earlier, more concerned with his transformation than anything else. His glasses were sitting innocently on the table as well.

He touched his eyelids in shock. "I can see just fine," he muttered in astonishment. "There aren't any blurs at all!"

Remus smiled beside him. "Yes, we're pretty sure it's a side effect of…all this." He gestured wildly at Harry making the boy giggle.

"However," his old professor's face had turned serious again. " After we first brought you in you were… dreaming…I think…we need to…Sirius is dead Harry." Eyes wide, Harry stared.

"Remus I know—,"

"No Harry, let me finish. I understand you miss him, I do too and we'll always miss him. But he wouldn't want you to hold onto him. We never got the chance to really _talk _about this."

Harry remained silent through the rest of Remus' speech. He knew the man was right. He just didn't want to handle it right now, there was too much…

"Now, we've only got a month until school starts. Poppy thinks you'll be good to leave the hospital wing in a week so we'll have the rest of the summer to work on getting you back into your human form."

"Human form?" Harry said hopefully. So he wouldn't spend the rest of his life with feathers and wings all over the place?

"Yes, Veela only transform into their bird forms when their angry. And, according to the Delaceurs, if they have human blood, when they transform for the first time."

"So it's not strange?"

"It is by all means strange but not out of the ordinary" Remus reassured him with a gentle smile. "Fleur went through the same transformation at the age of twelve and her parents await Gabrielle's any time soon."

A surge of relief hit Harry. So he wasn't a freak after all. It was _normal_ for people like him and there were actually _people_. Not him being the only one in a century or being theory come to life.

And Sirius said there was someone out there for _him_. A male, but none the less they were waiting and that made him feel terribly happy.

Madame Pomfrey's office door opened then, and out popped none other than a frazzled looking Cho Chang.

Shock and horror overwhelmed Harry and he hastened to cover even more of himself up than he had before, leave a large pool of sheets around his waist and a sash of sorts across his chest. His expression was apparently quite funny as it sent the girl rocking back and forth with laughter.

"Harry, you're up!" She said happily, eyes shining. Harry could only sputter.

"I've already seen you naked, I'll have you know. Madame Pomfrey called me for help from St. Mungo's." Harry paled and flushed all at the same time.

"You don't seem surprised about any of this…" He finally managed to say.

"Well," she started with that sweet smile that had made him melt so many times the year before. "I have a cousin whose half veela so I had a feeling for a while." Harry stared, making her giggle again.

"I wasn't completely sure since you hadn't transformed yet but it was pretty obvious I was right when I walked into see you with massive wings."

"Right…" Harry mumbled…

* * *

The pain in his stomach refused to go away. Draco had barely managed to call a house elf to send for his godfather and now he was too weak even to keep his eyes open.

His bedroom door banged against the wall, signaling the arrival of Severus Snape. They had never been as close as Draco would have liked. The man was always busy or scoffing at his childish nature. But there was no one left to rely on.

A hand was place on his forehead and it felt wonderfully cool compared to the terrible heat inside him. The hand then made to cradle his head as a vial was placed against his lips, urging him to drink whatever fowl concoction it held.

He had no choice in the matter and if it would stop the pain he didn't care how terrible it tasted.

Several minutes late the pain ebbed to a throbbing in his stomach. He looked up to thank his godfather but the look on the man's face was disturbing. Severus had gotten a hold of his book and was reading the he'd marked off. But why would he look so perturbed.

"Uncle Severus?"

The man's head snapped up. "What's wrong?" Draco asked warily.

Severus stayed silent for but a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing. It is likely a coincidence."


	4. Who's who?

The week of rehabilitation that Harry spent at the Hospital Wing was probably the best he'd had in a while. Despite their small issues the year before, He and Cho got along smashingly. Perhaps it was because of the timing but when they were dating it seemed as though the girl was about to break, bending far too easily when unprovoked. Yet as the days wore on it was clear that her internship had strengthened her.

She was bolder, though she still spoke meekly, and was much more open with him. Still, he vehemently refused to allow her to give him a sponge bath, no matter how many times she asked.

"I could get all those places you can't reach," Cho teased on his last day cooped up in bed. "_All_ of them."

"No thanks," he would squeak.

Whenever she was called back to St. Mungo's he would either work on his homework or learn from Madame Pomfrey.

"I love you to pieces, dear, but I don't want to see you in here this year."

They only covered the basics, charms to clean wounds, disinfect them, and wrap them. He found himself a little more than intrigued at the simplicity of it and wished it would have been that easy when he was younger and bullied by Dudley and his gang.

Remus managed to visit ever other day, the Order being terribly busy. "There were only a few attacks a week in July," he explained one day. "Now there's one or two a night. It's a wonder that St. Mungo's is letting Miss Chang work with you at all. The hospital is all filled up and last I heard they were forced to set people with smaller wounds out in the halls."

"Why wouldn't they just expand the inside of the rooms?" Harry asked.

"They can't afford to that kind of magic in a hospital," Remus explained. "They would need to get everyone out of the room first so it wouldn't tamper with the healing spells. When you've got so much magic happening in one area it get condensed and the results are catastrophic."

Harry's eyes widened a bit at the unexpected lesson. "Isn't it like that here at Hogwarts?" The older man shook his head, entering teaching mode.

"Hogwarts is three times the size of St. Mungos, naturally, without any spells to enlarge it. There are four times the number of classrooms than are actually needed and the ones in use are spread over longer distances, leaving plenty of room for the magic to spread. Not to mention the spells cast in classes aren't being used for hours on end, nor are they being mixed."

"The portraits though," Harry insisted, "the staircases, coats of armor, and the house elves in the kitchens?"

"Moving Portraits and the armor are cursed objects, Harry. The Paints for the portraits include magical ingredients and the suits of armor are usually possessed by their former bearers or Peeves. The staircases constantly using magic but its all spread out well enough to prevent condensed magic. As for the kitchens, house elf magic is different than wizards magic. It's much faster and…definite."

Harry gaped. "I wish you could teach her again, Professor. You're too good of a teacher to waste."

Remus blushed bashfully and smacked Harry on the shoulder lightly. "Don't go flattering me Mister Potter. I have no influence over your grades anymore." They had laughed for a while after that.

He hadn't been permitted a mirror to see what he looked like with his own eyes, so Harry spent his nights staring at the ceiling, pondering how warped and demented he must look in the form he was currently in. Though he would never say he was handsome or good looking, he prided himself in at least maintaining an average appearance, without the glamour that came with being 'famous'. Harry would close his eyes and try to imagine his silly crown and ridiculously large wings. It occurred to him on occasion that he was missing the threatening beak that accompanied the veela at the World Cup but when he brought it up one morning it was dismissed as being because he was a quarter human.

The dreams also brought more questions. They were hazy at best but he always awoke content and happy. Somewhere in the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel guilty, but unsure of why, he abandoned the negative emotion in favor of the comforting peace that came with each morning.

As twitchy as he was about returning to Grimmuald Place, Harry couldn't help but want to go just so that he could stretch his legs. He had never been confined to bed for so long, more often he was dragged from it far sooner than he'd wish otherwise.

So, when Harry climbed out of bed for the first time since waking up in it, he found himself unsteady. His bags were packed already, what remained of his candy and the cards he'd received were zipped up tight in one of the bags, and all that was left was reassuring Madame Pomfrey that he could walk a straight line so he could finally get back to his friends.

He was still a little wobbly but he was deemed safe and with a tap on the head, Harry was disillusioned and his wings were tied with silk to keep them from opening unnecessarily. After a hurried goodbye to both Cho and Madame Pomfrey, he was portkeyed with Remus outside of Number 12, the sky above them overcast and the air humid.

Number 12 looked the same on the outside as it had been before he left. The front lawn was still littered with weeds and yellowed grass will the exterior of the building itself appeared dilapidated.

Remus rested a hand on Harry's shoulder, which would have looked quite to a passerby as Harry was currently invisible, and led him to the front door. He knocked four times, pausing before each blow. A clicking signaled the door was being unlocked and a purple eye looked them over from the crack in the door.

"Who told you to come?" came Tonks' voice, though it was laced with a sarcastic mirth.

"Why, the fire-bird and his bride," Remus replied, sounding just as amused. Harry looked at him questioningly but the werewolf was unable to actually see him so he didn't notice.

"Well it's about time," Tonks said and the door was pulled open to let them in, long locks of violet hair were laying messily across her head and a smirk was encompassing her face. The dark rings under her eyes belayed the pleasant greeting.

Once the were inside Remus removed the disillusionment charm and Tonks stared at him. "Bloody hell, Harry! You've gone through quite the transformation, eh?" Harry flushed and looked away, fingering his crown. "I wouldn't know," he replied sullenly. "No one's let me look in the mirror to see for myself."

The thundering of feet from the stairs signaled the others arrival. Ron tore down the stairs first followed by Hermione and Ginny. "Holy—Merlin, mate! You look like a…" Hermione shoved him out of the way and tackled Harry into a hug.

"Oooh Harry! We've missed you! Are you all right? Everyone was so worried before and then this happened and…" Ginny rolled her eyes at her friend and interrupted.

"Come off it, give him a chance to breathe Hermione." She scrutinized him with a sharp eye before softening her gaze. "We were worried though Harry. You look like some…I don't know…an angel maybe…" Harry turned pink and hid his face in Hermione's shoulder.

"The wings don't make you any bigger though," Ron prodded. "You look even smaller now!"

Mrs. Weasley had come from the kitchen in time to hear her youngest son and bopped him on the head. "Ronald, you leave the poor boy alone! He just needs to eat a bit more." Hermione released Harry so the older red head could pull him into her arms. "Oh dear you've managed to loose so much weight this summer! We'll have to fatten you up before you head back to school."

Harry returned the hug, pleasantly surprised at how nice all of this hugging felt. He smiled softly at everyone in the hallway. "Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry I've caused you all to worry."

Remus patted him on the back. "It our job to worry, cub."

"Now, I believe Molly was just finishing up lunch…?" Mrs. Weasley grinned victoriously and nodded, her hands moving to her hips.

"I've made stew," she informed them proudly and urged them all into the kitchen.

* * *

Over the passed week Draco's condition had gotten worse and he had been left no choice but to chug pain and numbing potion all day, everyday, just to be able to sit up. Severus had spent an oddly large amount of time with him, making sure he was fed and clothed properly.

Draco had no sources to rely on aside from his book in regards to his heritage as veela traditions had always been passed down orally from parent to child in the Malfoy family. Lucius couldn't care less about such things when he'd been free and now Draco was left without any real support at all.

His godfather had brought him a few books, though none of them did him much good, all repeating the same information as his own text in different and often less than eloquent ways.

So, the three weeks before he was mean to return to school were spent huddled on his bed, doing homework and wondering about his mate. He wanted to know what he or she looked like, enjoyed doing, who were his or her friends…But the answers evaded him and he could only hope he would meet with them at Hogwarts or perhaps even sooner.

It had occurred to him that his mate might not go to Hogwarts. In fact, it seemed likely that they didn't seeing as most veela lived further east. Tribes in Magical Russia were heavily populated, forming large and intricate communities that rarely needed to interact with the rest of the world.

But he felt that who ever was 'destined' for him was nearby. Albeit, the idea of his mate being someone he actually knew was frightening as he had a very limited number of people he could tolerate and most of them weren't his type at all. It would be wretched to find himself stuck with Crabbe or Goyle for the rest of his life.

Draco rolled onto his back from his curled position on his bed. The ceiling was absolutely boring but he had little else to do. He figured his O.W.L.'s would be coming soon, and with them his course material list. HE knew he would be in Potions, Severus had assured him of that, but he was a little uncertain about his Charms practical.

A knock sounded at his door and he beckoned his visitor inside. Severus walked in quietly, his face dark and serious.

"What's wrong, Uncle?" Draco asked, looking up at him.

Severus didn't speak, moving to a chair a few feet away. The man was disturbed and quite worried looking. "Severus?"

"I believe I have discovered the identity of your…mate…"

Draco's mouth dropped in disbelief. "What?" He started. "Who is it? How do you know?"

"This person…they only recently transformed. I did not believe it myself but it seems that he must be your mate."

"Why?"

"The timing."

Draco stared and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His godfather tended to speak cryptically when he was bearing bad news, an irritating habit that he believed came from his association with the Headmaster.

"Who is it, Uncle?" he repeated.

Severus didn't reply and the blond grew frustrated. "Who is it? Why aren't you telling me?"

"I…" Severus began slowly. "Believe it would be best for you to find out for yourself. I do not wish to condemn you if I am incorrect and it is just a coincidence. It's too risky to assume."

Draco didn't understand a lick of what the man was getting at but he sighed and accepted his words.

"I understand."


End file.
